


Sleeping Beauty

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Cryogenics, Disability, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Gotham City - Freeform, Hidden Blades, Joker (DCU) Played by Jared Leto, Kissing, Love, Physical Disability, Relationship(s), Strength, Strong Female Characters, The Joker - Freeform, Tragedy, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cryo sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: After the bullet destined to kill The Joker barely missed his heart, Y/N had to improvise in order to save his life: Cryosleep was the latest experimental technology taking the medical field by storm until it was abandoned due to lack of results that it could actually regenerate tissue. Even so, The Queen had no other choice besides hoping one day she will be able to wake up The King of Gotham without jeopardizing his survival.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/girlfriend, The Joker/Reader, The Joker/You, The Joker/girlfriend
Kudos: 12





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“I’m starting to forget how you look like, Princess…” The Joker’s deep voice resonates in your mind.

“What do you mean?”

Complete silence and then he speaks of things that only make you sadder:

“I’m so cold, Y/N. So cold… You know one of these days you’ll have to let me go…”

The baby crying wakes you up from your sleep and it takes a few moments to realize you’re not dozing off anymore.

“Hi sweetheart, “ you extend your arm to reach the 3 months old resting in the bassinet. “Why are you crying?” you smile and because Kase won’t stop whimpering you stand up and take him in your arms, slowly walking around the bedroom with him. “Ssst, it’s ok, “ you soothe the infant while placing him on the changing table. “Let’s get rid of this diaper, then I’ll feed you, ok?” the worn-out mother barely finds the strength to stay awake.

Besides dealing with the challenges of being a parent, Y/N has had weird dreams lately: it certainly doesn’t help her overall mood after another failed effort to wake up J from his cryogenic sleep right before your son was born.

“Daddy is overdue for diaper duty, isn’t he?” you peck the tiny fingers reaching for you. “Wanna see him?” you finish up the routine as Kase is wearing now a cute onesie with ducks and puppies. “What do you think he’s up to, hm?” you stroll towards the living room as you nurse the little boy.

Well, there’s not too much The King of Gotham has been up to for 12 months: he’s in the same spot you left him in a deep state of suspended animation. After his attempted assassination and the assiduous search for the cryogenic pod, you found out you were pregnant. The Clown has no idea he’s a father; you have no clue if he’d actually want a kid. J couldn’t be a part of the decision: he wasn’t there during the nine months, absent when you gave birth and totally oblivious he’s a dad now.

You tried to revive him three times; each time J’s vitals dropped to dangerous levels so the doctors entrusted with his care advised to quit the process. The Joker was sealed in the container again without a clear path dictating the outcome of his current predicament.

Y/N rejected the concept of shutting down the project…although the physicians suggested it might be the sole option given the fiasco of waking him up safely. Because they couldn’t properly assess The King of Gotham, his woman refused to give up on him. She held on the slim hope that the tissue near his heart could have been regenerated. How could they know for sure it wasn’t without a thorough evaluation?

It didn’t matter the official experiment was terminated due to the lack of evidence cryogenics could potentially save lives.

Y/N continued her test, stubborn to the point of others confusing her loyalty with naivety. Did she care?

No. She never listened to anyone anyway. Except for The Joker. She mostly listened to what he had to say, not to be confused with compliance; for some reason the word lacked meaning for the feisty Queen.

“Say: hi, daddy,” you lean over the transparent glass covering the top half of the cryo pod. The baby fusses and you take a sit on the couch where you often nap during the day, this way J is not alone. He hates solitude and despite the fact he’s not conscious, you feel better following the pattern you’re accustomed to.

“It’s ok, honey,” you gently rock him in your arms continuing the one-sided conversation. “I bet daddy would like you,” you whisper while Kase calms down in his mother’s snugly embrace. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell, he’s kind of weird,” you chuckle imagining how The Clown would complain about your statement. “He doesn’t confess straightforward; he would mostly hint at stuff and you have to guess. For example,” you kiss the little nose, “mommy wasn’t positive daddy is interested in her until one day she received a puzzling text from him.”

To be honest, it was more than baffling considering the circumstances.

The message was basic:

“Meet me on my yacht. Silver Lake property. ASAP.”

The previous afternoon you delivered a nice collection of diamonds and rubies to him thus your dilemma: he wanted extra merchandise?... The Joker usually gave you plenty of notice before requiring your services, it was never an emergency. Of course Y/N had to find out:

“What for Mister Joker?”

You puckered your lips in disbelief when the pop up disclosed a very intriguing motive:

“Toast.”

Toast?! Hmm… If any other person would have invited you over for toast you could have easily read into it and establish no toast was involved. Coming from The Joker… entirely different story. You wondered what the deal was so you got dressed in a hurry and arrived at J’s estate in about one hour. You found him lounging on his boat and greeted a grumpy employer:

“Hello Mister J.”

“What are you doing here, Y/N?” he frowned and you stopped in your tracks at his displeased attitude.

“Umm… you told me to come here, sir. For…toast?” the usually spunky Y/N took her sassiness down a notch.

The King gazed at you with spite, articulating some sort of clarification for his crappy mood:

“Shit! I might’ve texted the incorrect number.”

Well, that explained a lot. Mystery solved.

“Oh, ok,” you prepared to flee and put distance in between the two of you since you didn’t wish to be a part of whatever was going on.

“Did you get the new arm?” J growled and you had to humor him.

“Yes, last week.”

“Can I see?”

Great, you thought, annoyed you didn’t bail in time and now you were trapped in an awkward situation.

Surprisingly, he didn’t make it awkward.

The Joker stood up from his sun chair and waited for you to go to him, curiously examining the prosthetic.

“You can’t even tell it’s not real,” he marveled at the skin-like texture while ogling the fake limb.

“It’d better be,” you pouted. “I spent most of my savings on this upgrade,” the woman missing more than half of her left arm informed.

“Move your fingers,” J commanded and grinned when your natural motion was perceived as a total success. “That’s cool!”

“It has this sensor here,” you poked the small dot on your temple, “that helps coordinate my brainwaves with my hand. Technology at his finest,” you snickered at his enthusiasm.

“How did you lose your arm?” the straightforward inquiry caught you off guard: The Joker never asked about your disability before and you decided there was no reason to disguise the truth.

“I was told that when I was four months old the roof collapsed at the maternity ward; I was lucky I survived but I came with a price.”

“Beats 6 feet under,” J’s reply made you skeptical: was he attempting to mimic empathy?!

“Absolutely,” you played along for the heck of it. “Wanna see something awesome?”

The Clown lifted his nonexistent eyebrows, evidently not anticipating your revelation. With a swift onward movement, the titanium blade concealed in your prosthetic pierced throughout the wrist and it sure had the desired effect: he was speechless. 

“Fuck…” The Joker mumbled, astonished at your gadget: pretty much a whole sword blade hidden in the length of your arm. “How sharp is it?”

Without fussing about it you stabbed the wood coffee table to his left: it sliced the thick frame like it was butter, then with a short backward gesture you made the weapon retract and hide beneath the surface of your phony extremity.

“A girl needs to protect herself,” Y/N described her actions and The King of Gotham agreed:

“Just don’t stick me with that thing!” he hissed as you promised on the spot.

“I won’t Mister J… … … Unless I have to defend myself.”

“Careful…” he fumed at your boldness. “I don’t tolerate threats. Are you threatening me, Y/N?”

“No, sir.”

“Good,” J snarled. “May I?” his arrogance channeled towards the captivating arm.

For a second you didn’t comprehend what he was aiming at but then it clicked; not too much to do besides detaching the prosthetic and watch your future boyfriend display quite advanced fencing skills.

“How do you make the blade come out?” he swooshed the air and you had to teach him.

“Like this, Mister J.”

Oh boy, once the marvel unfolded you had to witness the hyper Joker swinging your hand-sword all over the place, cutting and impaling objects on the yacht. The show prolonged for nearly twenty minutes thus you had to intervene:

“Mister J, can I have my arm back?”

“I got carried away,” he disclosed instead of an apology whilst returning an item he shouldn’t have used for his own amusement.

But dammit, it was too tempting not to deny himself such unexpected fun!

You couldn’t disguise a stupefied glare when The Clown Prince of Crime tried reconnecting your fake limb to the stump below your shoulder: he didn’t manifest disgust or impatience at the five tries it took him to get it right. You also had a chance to study his features from close proximity; you caught yourself thinking he must have been such a beautiful man previous to the Ace Chemicals incident.

Not that he wasn’t attractive per se, it was only difficult to notice with that face that begged for attention in the wrong way.

So Y/N paid attention for once.

“A-ha!” J triumphantly exclaimed when your fingers synched. “Done!”

You cracked your fists together for better synchronization and he retreated on his chair, fixing strands of rebel hair in the process.

“Are you hungry?” The Joker questioned and you nodded a “yes”, clearly underestimating his capability of pulling off any resemble of normalcy.

Yet he took a deep breath and disappeared inside the cabin, leaving a baffled Y/N alone for 5 minutes.

One could say it was worth the wait since your expectations weren’t deceived: J popped up with 2 plastic plates each containing a few slices of toast.

You stared at his culinary achievement and nearly choked with a piece of bread at The King’s statement:

“I like to cook my own appetizers.”

“Toast is not an appet…” and the crazy stare bestowed upon you made it easier to shut your trap.

“It is if I say it is!” he laid it out for you plain and simple as you debated if J truly texted your cell by mistake or he was playing games out of boredom.

“Hey Y/N…” The Joker got you out of trance with a bright new idea in mind. “Y/N!!!”

***************

“Y/N… Y/N… Wake up,” Frost gently taps your knee while averting his gaze: you fell asleep nursing and he doesn’t want to intrude upon your privacy. You cover yourself up, careful not to disturb the little one.

“Yes?” you whisper.

“Max is here with the merchandise. Do you want me to get the money?”

“I’ll get it, I have to take Kase to his crib anyway,” you lift your body from the comfortable sofa and stroll down the long hallway leading to your destination. “He can wait on the terrace, tell the boys to watch him!” you order and Frost signals he’s on it.

It’s rare when you allow someone to come on the same grounds where The Joker is kept and today is one of those instances: purchasing smuggled artefacts plus rare precious gems require diligent inspection.

You step into the baby’s room and leave the tiny treasure in the cradle, making sure he’s cozy under the soft blanket depicting adorable hippopotamus. The seif room is next to his thus you barge in and begin to pile up money in the duffle bag assigned for today’s transaction: depending on what you deem to be profitable, you might end up buying everything or a partial amount.

You suddenly stop what you’re doing, carefully listening to the commotion happening in the distance: you could swear you distinguished the faint sound of a silencer!

You sprint to the living room only to behold the aftermath of your crew’s negligence: Max is trapped under two goons hopelessly trying to escape while more of your men pour into the living room pissed the asshole made a run for it.

“What the hell is going on?!” you rush towards The Joker’s cryo pod because the lights on the monitor keep erratically blinking and Frost has the misfortune to inform.

“The jerk shot the batteries!”

“Oh my God!” you panic and keep pressing the digital connections only to decipher the same horrible warning:

“Fatal error: Lithium leaking inside chamber.  
Please change batteries.”

“What have you done??!” you shout and Max is dragged at your feet, grunting when they toss him on the floor.

“Be-becoming a legend,” he spits blood on your dress. “Proving to my father I have the balls to take over the empire,” the defiant smirk on his face make you cringe.

“You think you’re untouchable because I do business with your father?!” you dig your nails in his cheeks. “You are no legend!” you mutter through your clenched teeth and Max doesn’t have a chance to contradict your statement: you move your arm forward and the hidden blade is visible for a moment before his throat is sliced.

He collapses on his back and you stomp on his neck, the noise of broken bone halting his misery.

“Get him of my sight!” you command, immediately lashing at the security team. “This is all your fault! How did this happen, hm?! What am I supposed to do now? Can anyone tell me?!” tears of frustration stream down your face. “How can I acquire this type of batteries?! The official project was terminated!”

“I’ll call around,” Frost takes over the task like he always does in order to calm a hysterical Y/N. “We’ll find something!”

*************

3 hours afterwards

They didn’t find anything so far. The Joker has such bad luck his own doctors are out of town and it will take at least 24 hours before they would be able to asses him. Not that they could do too much about such a tedious situation; still they advised you to open the pod since the toxic fumes dripping inside the pod would kill The King of Gotham anyway.

You have no clue if he’s alive or barely hanging on; defrosting him before was a complete disaster and the cruel reality slowly sets in: you are probably watching him die and there is nothing you can do about it.

“I’m sorry,” you wipe your tears and kiss him. “I should have been more careful…”

Wait... Is it just you or his eyes opened a bit?!

“J???” you hover over him and his lips faintly move. “J???” you kiss him again. “Can you hear me?” you bring your ear close to his mouth and you can’t discern that he’s actually saying:

“It feels warm.”


End file.
